firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pioneers Go Wild
The Pioneers Go Wild is a special episode that is featured on the Fireman Sam YouTube channels. Plot The pioneers are up in the mountains to learn about survival skills with Tom and Moose, but all the lessons end in disasters. Part 1: Sam, Penny and Elvis are up at the mountains to do some forest rescue drills, just then Gareth arrives with Trevor and the Pioneers. Trevor has brought them up so they can earn their bush craft badges and Trevor has organised some experts, the children hope that is Wolf Anderson they saw on TV but unfortunately it’s the wild men of Pontypandy, Tom and Moose say they don’t need everything they brought apart from the sausages and tell them they’ll be camping in a bailiwick. Part 2: Sam its doing a time run by getting dolly to safety and sets a new record. Elvis then has a shot and Sam tells him to stay on the path as wrong turns can happen easily. Meanwhile Tom and Moose teach the Pioneers on building their bailiwick and Sarah tells them that Wolf Anderson can build one to 2:00, Tom and Moose say they can too and prove it so James times them, once completed Tom and Moose asked what was there time and James jokily tells them they took "3 hours and 2 minutes", just then Elvis comes by and knocks the bailiwick over and tells them he took a wrong turn and Tom and Moose decide to move on to the next lesson. Part 3: '''Sam its rescuing dolly from the lake as part of a drill and Elvis loses focus on the drill as he wondering what the Pioneers are learning now. Tom and Moose are now teaching the pioneers on protecting their food from wild animals with the sausages, Norman suggests on eating them but the lesson is about saving them for later, just then a fox takes 2 packs with him, Derek tells Tom and Moose that Wolf Anderson puts them at a height so wild animals can’t take them so Tom and Moose put the last sausages in a bag and pull them up a tree and it works but unfortunately the bag rips and they fall in some mud and the pioneers say that is the worst camp trip. '''Part 4: Tom and Moose now teach the Pioneers camouflage, Norman says Wolf Anderson does a good job on that but Moose says he can do better, Tom tells the pioneers that Moose can be one with nature and he’s like the invisible man, Moose has done a good job on covering himself in leaves and twigs but a wasp gets in his camouflage suit and runs off. Meanwhile Sam, Penny and Elvis are about to rescue dolly from a mud puddle with the inflatable rescue path, as Elvis rescues dolly, Moose comes running in and causes chaos with him, Elvis and dolly falling in the mud puddle, Elvis suggest on rescuing dolly again and Sam agrees. '''Part 5: '''Now Tom and Moose teach the Pioneers on making a campfire. Norman thinks it won’t be brilliant but Moose says it will be, but the campfire Tom and Moose make is too big and sparks begin to fly, luckily Sam and the team fight the fire with the floppy shovels while the others get water from the lake. Once the fire was out Trevor awards the Pioneers with their forest fire fighting badges, Tom and Moose agreed that their course wasn’t good and the kids think the 2 of them were trying too hard to be as good as Wolf Anderson, Sam suggest on keeping camp simple. Later that night everyone gathers around the campfire and sing the pioneer song. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Tom Thomas *Moose Roberts *Gareth Griffiths *Trevor Evans *Sarah and James *Mandy Flood *Derek Price *Norman Price Trivia *Tom & Moose's actual time to build the bailiwick is 3:02. Vehicles *Bessie *Pontypandy Flyer Episode Category:Episodes Category:CGI Episodes Category:Web shorts Category:YouTube Episodes